


Verandering

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Daycare suga, Emotional Manipulation, Hunter daichi, Karasuno, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi Chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suga and daichi do not deserve what im about to do to them, Suga works as a daycare owner, Trauma, Violence, Yaoi, haikyuu au, vampire Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I want so badly to be human. To taste food without feeling ill, to drink without feeling like a monster. The pit pat of blood dripping to the floor as I consumed blood from a warm body always disgusted me. And now I've decided to stop, go as long as I possibly can before thinking of feasting again..After all, I've left my violent ways to be apart of a daycare for young humans. It was really the best decision I have ever made so far. At least I hope....In which Suga is a vampire, trying to be human and Daichi is a vampire hunter trying to understand rather than kill vampires.





	Verandering

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates are not scheduled so what day would you guys like them on? Please let me know so I can work out a writing schedule! 
> 
> This fiction will be taking a very dark turn in later chapters so please read at your own risk. The first chapter has some blood and is a bit slow at the start. Enjoy!

Suga knew it was a hard thing to erase years of guilt and wrong doing, but he was determined to at least brighten his future. And if not his, those of the children whom he watched over every day.  
~~~~~  
I gently tied my work apron around my waist as the chime over the door rung throughout the small entrance office. A warm smile instantly reached its way onto my pale face as I noticed the bright haired boy and his mother walk in. "Ah miss Hinata! You're early today. " I greeted her softly. She nodded her head with a smile of her own. "I hope you don't mind, Shouyou wanted to come in early so he could have some, as he put it, 'alone time with Suga.' " the ginger woman said with a gentle chuckle.

I only followed her chuckling with my own. I always did prefer people to call me Suga, it simply felt more friendly. "Of course I don't mind. Me and Shouyou will be sure to find something to do." I voiced to her looking down to the small boy over the counter. I walked to the small gate near the end of the office, opening it as miss Hinata signed him in.

Not a second later the brightly haired boy ran in and straight to his favorite beanbag chair, the gray one with orange polka-dots. He fit right into it's plush cushions. I looked to miss Hinata and waved her a goodbye as she walked out and I to Shouyou. "So what would you like to do today?" I asked as I sat beside him on a red bean bag chair.

There was a thoughtful look on the little boys face as he mulled over what he wanted to do today. "Maybe we can all go to the park?" He asked with a big smile, one of his teeth missing in the front only adding to the charm and sparkle of hope in the golden orbs of his. I couldn't help but widen my own smile. "That sounds like a great idea. Once everyone gets here we can pack up ahead out. I'll make lunches for us all as well. how about peanut butter and banana sandwiches? Sound good?" I asked as the bell ran and I stood.

My question was answered by a different voice than Hinata's. "We're going to the park Suga!" The blonde girl with pigtails said excitedly. I smile fondly and let her in. "Yes we are Yachi. Now go sit with Hinata and color while we wait and I cook. " the small girl ran in and began to talk to Hinata and color on the freshly set out paper

I said hello to her mother as she signed her in and went to make the sandwiches for them all, even making a couple extra invade someone ends up more hungry than normal. I then grabbed some juice packets for each, grabbing all their favorites, exchanging one for soy milk for little Kageyama. He loved milk but was lactose intolerant and I wasn't about to kill the poor kid.

I hummed as I packed it in a cool box and set it off to the counter side. I walked back up to the fest and put my glasses on, going through a few applications for new children wanting to join the day care. I set most aside to be accepted and others away to call and ask about a few questionable things they had written about their child.

I put a clip in my hair and watched as more of the children came and were signed in, bell ringing multiple times in a few minutes. After another twenty minutes of waiting and idle chat the children were all ready for the park, screaming and yelling in excitement. Even little Kei seemed hyped up for the day.

I grabbed the cool box and grabbed the backpack with all first-aid equipment and spare changes of clothes in them. I strapped it to myself as I slung the strap of the cool box onto my shoulder and clapped my hands together. "Okay everyone. Buddy up and we'll get going. Remember not to go anywhere out of my sight and stick with your partner. Ennoshita you'll be with me since we seem to be missing a couple others today." I said happily as everyone grabbed their partners hand and Ennoshita came and grabbed onto my pale one.

\-------

We had walked for quite a while, and only one incident happening where Nishinoya had fallen and taken Tanaka down with him, both scraping their knees and crying until I cleaned them and put their favorite animal band-aid on the small wounds. We carried on until the park was in view and I stopped them all in the green grass. "Help me lay out the blanket then you may go play." I said as Ennoshita let my hand go and helped the others take the blanket I had grabbed from the backpack I set down.

They messily set it out and then ran off to the playground. From where I was sitting I had full view of it all and could easily watch them while I read and caught up on the current events. Soon screams of laughter and excitement enveloped me and I  smiled in content. "Make sure not to push and shove!" I called out as I watched Hinata shove at Kageyama and vise versa. They separated and decided to go for the slide instead of the monkey bars.

\-------

We had all settled down after an hour or so to have a quick lunch resulting in many of the rowdier children to fall asleep from all the energy they put out. Kageyama and Yamaguchi seemed to be the only ones still fighting the nap so I simply cooed them over and sung them to sleep, their eyes fighting to stay open and failing.

The sound of little snores and mumbles filled the small space we took up and sent a warm feeling to my heart. This is what it was like to feel happiness. This is what it was like to love. I set the two down gently and vegan to clean up their lunch messes, grabbing empty juice and milk containers, one being soy, and sandwich trash. After disposing the garbage I sat back down beside them and went back to the news on my phone.

Something struck a pang of fear into me as I read. The killings vampires in town were doing were getting much more bold and daring. It felt so much less safe to have the children out now, especially if we were going to stay late. I let out a heavy sigh looked to the sleeping figures. I wouldn't let anyone harm them. Not if I can help it. With that new determination I stood and packed what we wouldn't need for the rest of the day at the park and played some soft music for the sleeping children.

I knew I had to stop being so worried, I really can protect them if it comes down to a fight with another vampire, but the lack of blood in my frail body was starting to get the better of me. I headed a sigh and bit my lip. It's for them so I'll be fine.

\-------

That night was not fine. I was in a heaving mess of sweat and pain from the lack of a proper feeding, my anger and blood lust going crazy for even a drop of the sticky red liquid. I stumbled my way down the stairs of my apartment complex, already having slammed my door open, and searched with bright red eyes for anyone out so late in the night.

My eyes landed on a suspicious looking man, dark short hair, stunning murky brown eyes, and a strong built body. I hissed at the smell if his blood now flooding my nose with it's sweet and bitter scent. My mouth became flooded with saliva as I tried to hide myself into an alley, hoping to look suspicious and catch his attention.

I knew I was successful when I heard the sound of him mumbling to someone I couldn't see and the sound of his footsteps cautiously progressing towards me. By the time he was close enough to see I had gotten some sort of grip on myself and was bent over, butt against the wall and tugging at my gray locks.

I probably looked like a psychopath, mumbling only adding to my now shaking self. His footsteps stopped and I could see his shoes. I hissed at the sight, not wanting him to close. "G-go away. I'll only hu-hurt you." I said through clenched teeth, body screaming for me to sink my teeth into his flesh.

I heard what sounded like him taking off his coat that he sported. "Here. You look like you're freezing." I heard a warm and deep voice reply. That made me snap my head up as he placed the warm fabric onto me. My bright red eyes were blown away with shock and hunger as my mouth hung open, fangs obviously out. It would be a bigger shock if he didn't put the prices together and find out my horrid truth.

And yet all he did was smile warmly at me. Why? I was so confused as to why he wasn't running. It gave me a chance to look at his clothing. He was a hunter and it was obvious with the smell of silver and wolves bane that lingered on his clothes. He did step a couple feet back after putting the cost around my shoulders. "You're starving. How king has it been since you've eaten?" He asked with curiosity.

I blinked a bit and stared at his face, mouth opening and closing before I spoke quietly and shakily. "Few months." It was strained and sounded dry even to me. Another wave of hunger and pain me me lurch forward off the wall and to the ground, onto my knees, hands moving from my hair to the ground as I coughed and heaved up nothing from my empty stomach.

I felt a warm hand on my thin shoulder as I flinched and shied away from the touch. "Hey it's okay. You need to eat or you'll die." The warm voice said to me as no looked up with tears. "I don't want to. I don't want to kill people. " I said as we held eye contact. "Here. You won't kill me. Just drink until you feel okay enough to walk." His arm was pressed against my lips after he spoke and it was such a tempting offer. His opposite arm reached over and his hand pressed my head into the arm. I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to.

Even though I felt disgusted at the thought his hand gently on my head seemed to put me at ease and I slowly sunk my teeth into his arm. I saw him winch out of the corner of my eye as I slowly and gently fed, trying not to lose the slight control I had on my hunger. The hand gently ran through my hair and comforted me farther, my eyes closing as I took what I needed. My body slowly stopped shaking and my skin went up a shade healthier than the snow light pale it was previously.

I detached myself from his arm and licked the puncture wounds and the blood that ran down them. The wound slowly healed itself, not as fast as it would have if I was perfectly healthy, but still healed faster than if it was on its own. He stared down at me, awe on his face as he looked at the tiny pale scars bow on his arm instead of two gaping wounds.

I brought a hand to my mouth and wiped the blood away as my eyes changed back to their warm brown color, me leaning into the touch of his hand still in my hair. "Thank you." I said quietly before I closed my eyes and relaxed farther into the touch. I just knew the questions would start any second now so I enjoyed the peace while it lasted with the stranger that should have killed me and not saved me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also looking for someone to help me edit and fix all the errors in this work as I sometimes don't realize spelling or grammar mistakes. Please comment below if you're interested.


End file.
